Letters from a Soldier
by I really need a moodring
Summary: Antonio doesn't have anything to live for, but when a deployment letter shows up at his house, he can't help but look for a reason, he travels to a cafe and there he finds Lovina, asking her to write to him every week. But can Lovina keep her promise?


Antonio eyes read the deployment letter in his hands, a slow sigh escaping him as he buried his face in his hands, his face remained still, being sent to die…it gave you a new view, and you began to see your mistakes, regret everything.  
>But one thing stood out the most to him, he was all alone… There was no one there for him, there was no one anywhere for him, and he was just…..all alone. He'd become a sad shell of what he used to be, his smile was empty, his eyes blank. He didn't have anything to live for anymore, he knew that, and he had no one to need him alive, a soldier was the perfect job in all sense, but some part of him felt that just going out to die wasn't what his life was made for, it wasn't what anyone's was made for, actually. That was a month ago, it took him a month to actually make up his mind.<br>And when he woke up and had decided, he grabbed his keys and rushed out, hoping for something, anything to live for, that's all he wanted…

Lovina was a young waitress at the local café, well known by all for her beautiful green eyes, slim figure, and horrible attitude. Her sister and she were adored by the town, Feliciana the longtime high school sweetheart of the mayor's son, Ludwig. Lovina averted her eyes whenever they were near, a sense of bitterness coming off of her as Feliciana kissed his nose, Ludwig interlocking her small hand with his, she knew it was wrong to be jealous, but she couldn't help but hate the both of them, the way they just fit together…disgusting.  
>She stared down at the coffee pot in her hands as Ludwig entered the restaurant, swearing under her breath. "Bastard…" She sighed, turning around to go back to her costumer, a man with long hair, bright blue eyes, he was known for assaulting the waitresses, and his favor of Lovina. She knew that if she turned around for another second she'd hear a resounding smack against her buttocks. Glaring down at him, she asked for his orders before storming off to tell the cook, the man flipping her skirt up with his hands before she escaped from his presence. He was a dead man walking…<br>The bell on the door rang briefly, Lovina turning around to look at the new customer, taking in his messed up hair and his bright green eyes, their eyes connected for a mere second, the man giving her a kind a smile before taking a seat at the counter, Feliciana rushing from her spot with Ludwig to the man. Lovina kept her eyes on the man as she entered the kitchen, nearly running into the frame, he was handsome, anyone had to admit that, or maybe it was just her, he had a kind face…and yet, he seemed troubled... Lovina exited the kitchen, only to have her tray taken from her by a smiling Feliciana as she gestured to the man.  
>"I'll take care of your table, he requested you…"<br>Lovina sighed, changing course to head towards the man, her mouth stretched in a frown she approached him.  
>"Hola~!"<br>Lovina rolled her eyes at his greeting, stopping in front of him and glaring down at him, his smile unwavering as he looked back at her.  
>"Coffee, please, Miss…" His eyes searched her, settling on her name tag quickly, "Lovina, that's a very pretty name."<br>Lovina whipped around, ignoring his comment and staring at the two coffee pots behind her, the older of the two strong and bitter tasting than usual, given that she had decided not to dump it out this morning. She quickly poured him a cup from it, placing it in the microwave and heating it to scalding temperatures on accident, she put on the nearby cooking gloves, setting it on the tea plate nearby and placing it in front of him with a triumphant smirk. Her face slowly begging to fall as he just sat there…. Stirring it.  
>"Senorita, may I ask you to stay here for a while?" He smiled at her.<br>She huffed, taking a seat on the corner by the man, not quite caring what anyone else had to think. "What the fuck do you want, bastard?" She asked impatiently.  
>The man didn't answer, instead choosing to slide an envelope down the counter to the awaiting girl. She picked it up skeptically, opening the envelope and pulling out a letter slowly…Her eyes took it in, a soldier, huh? Being deployed today….<br>Antonio watched her, expecting a reaction of some sort, but her face remained sort, he smiled sadly at her before asking something that seemed impossible to her.  
>"May I write to you? I don't have anyone to send letters to and… it'd help to not feel so alone."<br>Her mouth fell semi open, she nearly choked, a soldier was practically bound to die, everyone knew it… The idea seemed eerie, writing to a man until the day he died? Creepy, and yet, soldier…She knew what Feliciana would say, she'd mention bringing some life to his day, and how a man marked to die needed something to live for when she got home.  
>Her eyes connected with his and she sighed…<br>"Si, you may write to me."


End file.
